Various wireless communication technologies systems have been developed with rapid development of information communication technologies. WLAN technology from among wireless communication technologies allows wireless Internet access at home or in enterprises or at a specific service provision region using mobile terminals, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), etc. on the basis of Radio Frequency (RF) technology.
In order to obviate limited communication speed, one of the advantages of WLAN, the recent technical standard has proposed an evolved system capable of increasing the speed and reliability of a network while simultaneously extending a coverage region of a wireless network. For example, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n enables a data processing speed to support a maximum high throughput (HT) of 540 Mbps. In addition, Multiple Input and Multiple Output (MIMO) technology has recently been applied to both a transmitter and a receiver so as to minimize transmission errors as well as to optimize a data transfer rate.
Furthermore, IEEE 802.11ac standard mostly operates in a 5 GHz band and provides a data rate of 1 Gbit/s or more. IEEE 802.11ac supports downlink Multi-User Multiple Input Multiple Output (MU-MIMO). A system that supports IEEE 802.11ac is called a Very High Throughput (VHT) system.
IEEE 802.11ax is being developed as a next-generation WLAN for handling a higher data rate and a higher user load. The scope of IEEE 802.11ax may include 1) the improvements of the 802.11 physical (PHY) layer and the Medium Access Control (MAC) layer, 2) the improvements of spectrum efficiency and area throughput, 3) performance improvement in an environment under an interference source, a crowded heterogeneous network environment, and an environment having heavy user load.
A proposed WLAN system may operate in a frequency band of 6 GHz or less or a frequency band of 60 GHz. The frequency band of 6 GHz or less may include at least one of a 2.4 GHz band and a 5 GHz band.